Ofrenda a la tormenta
by BrujiPuh
Summary: Thor nunca encontró a Loki a pesar de que no dejo de llamarlo, cada tormenta es la llamada del dios por su hermano. Serrure siempre busca por alguien que le falta en su vida y su mirada siempre da con Donald Blake.


La primera vez que abrió los ojos no era nadie, no existía más que en un cuerpo y una mente sin recuerdos, él estaba vacío como un recién nacido pero no era un bebé si no un niño. Sentía que le faltaba algo más allá de lo que se podía nombrar, no el nombre, ni el pasado, era más como una presencia a su lado, pero como nadie le buscaba ni fue por él, alejo el sentimiento, demasiado doloroso pensar que nadie lo amaba.

Abandonó las calles de Paris que no le resultaban ni remotamente familiares para viajar a otro continente de la mano de un hombre dispuesto a acogerle en su tribu, él era agradecido con ello, por la forma en que todos le trataban como uno de ellos, las sonrisas que le dirigían o los gritos de enfado, podía sentir por toda su piel que eran sinceros y eso siempre le hacía sonreír.

No podía evitar notar la sensación fantasma de haber vivido antes en un lugar donde él era diferente cada vez que miraba sus diferencias físicas, donde ellos tenían la piel del color de la tierra bañada por el sol él tenía la piel brillo de luna, sus rasgos tampoco se parecían sólo el color del cabello era coincidente pero distinto, las mujeres decían que era fino y fuerte como hilo de araña.

Había algo que le resultaba más molesto que esa sensación fantasma de no pertenecer a ningún lugar, era que le dijeran lo hermosos que eran sus ojos, la forma en que el color podía variar según la luz o incluso como él se sintiera, no lo podía soportar porque sin importar la luz o el cambio de color parecían siempre como si rebosaran lágrimas. A veces tenía el fuerte deseo de llorar pero no caían lágrimas de sus ojos por más dolor que sintiera y cuando el dolor era insoportable que sentía que no podía respirar por culpa de los terribles sueños que le atormentaban, mostrándole cosas que si de verdad las había hecho podía entender que nadie le hubiera buscado nunca, entonces los cielos llorarían y él caminaría bajo la lluvia fingiendo que las gotas que recorrían su rostro eran las lágrimas que deseaba derramar.

Los ancianos observarían al niño caído de la tormenta y murmurarían para ellos que era el Dios que lo perdió reclamando su regreso.

Con la llegada del arcoíris el niño sonreiría alejando de él los malos sueños, la sensación de no pertenecer a ningún lugar y sus travesuras harían sonreír a los demás.

La reserva abría sus puertas a una nueva celebración en la que sólo los miembros de la tribu y los amigos cercanos podrían acudir. El doctor Blake era uno de los afortunados, al ver al niño de los ojos verdes su corazón dio un vuelco, quería llamarlo hermano y decirle la falta que le había hecho en su ausencia, pero él siempre había sido hijo único y aquel niño con la piel pintada en azules y rojos era un desconocido. No fue capaz de dejar de mirarlo mientras interpretaba junto a todos los antiguos ritos, memorizo sus rasgos y sintió como crecía el deseo de llamarlo.

Esa noche los truenos rugieron un nombre al que nadie contestó. El niño escuchó la llamada incapaz de reconocer el nombre que llamaban. El doctor despertaría sudoroso y ronco de gritar por un hermano que no tenía, la imagen del niño de ojos verdes acompañándolo como un fantasma persistente.

Hubo más encuentros entre ellos pero sólo se mirarían en la distancia al igual que Vega y Altair, sus corazones unidos a la vez que separados, por cada encuentro la noche sería dominada por la tormenta, los truenos rugirían llamando por alguien perdido, el niño se sentaría bajo ella con aspecto lloroso con lágrimas prestadas.

La infancia del niño fue dejada atrás para transformarlo en un apuesto doncel con un halo de misterio a su alrededor que robaría suspiros de anheló sin que llegara a notarlo porque de alguna forma todos sabían que su mirada siempre estaba buscando por alguien especial para él aunque no lo recordarse.

Llegó a sus oídos la triste noticia de la muerte del doctor Blake al que nunca habló y siempre miró en la distancia como si fuera una parte de su vida, sentiría una pérdida tan grande como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón, un dolor que no era capaz de describir en palabras pero que le hacía tener que recordarse como respirar cuando se supone que eso es algo que uno sabe sin más. Derramó por primera vez una lágrima, una sola lágrima más hermosa y sentida que todos los lloros en honor de Donald Blake, una lágrima que hablaba de amor y una sinfonía de emociones únicas antes de caer a la tierra y ser bebida por ella. Cuando ya no quedó su rastro en el mundo más que en el corazón del doncel se desató una tormenta tan violenta en todo el mundo que nadie podía explicarla, pero todos se llenaron de miedo.

Los ancianos invocaron a los ancestros pero sólo obtuvieron un nombre de un dios antiguo al que nadie veneraba. Los sueños del joven cambiaron, ya no eran cosas horribles que podría haber hecho por motivos desconocidos, era la oscuridad alumbrada por la tormenta que se abrazaba a él, no lograba entenderlo y pidió consejo a los ancianos, ellos guardaron silencio sabiendo que estaba siendo reclamado por el dios de la tormenta.

Palabras fueron dichas entre murmullos, guardándose de ser escuchado por oídos ajenos pero no se llegó a nada, la época de ese tipo de sacrificios hacía tiempo que se había perdido, el propio doncel se llamó ofrenda a la tormenta si eso traería la calma y el más anciano, aquel que lo acogió como parte de la tribu le habló de su llegada hace años en una noche de tormenta. Le aseguró que su vida era única y preciada, su alma tan antigua como el mundo, no debía desperdiciarla, la tormenta terminaría calmándose con el tiempo.

Algo le decía que no sería así, la tormenta había llamado durante muchos años por él pacientemente y ya no quería esperar más. Caminó entre la lluvia y los truenos siendo alumbrado su camino sólo por estos últimos, cayó al suelo sintiendo la arena y las pequeñas piedras del camino incrustarse en sus rodillas y palmas, su sangre mezclándose con el agua pero se levantó e ignorando el dolor y la picazón que no eran nada en comparación a saber que sus ojos no volverían a cruzarse con los azules del doctor, continuó avanzando al ojo de la tormenta.

Sacó una daga que le habían dado hace tiempo diciéndole que era lo único que tenía cuando lo encontraron, el filo brillo fantasmalmente con la luz de los truenos, antes de que lo hundiera en su carne un hombre rubio con la mirada de la tormenta y portando una armadura lo detuvo abrazándolo contra su pecho como si ese hubiera sido su lugar por siempre antes de desaparecer del mundo con un último trueno.


End file.
